Entre Rêve et Réalité
by Shanyra
Summary: Des yeux d'ambres, une peau pâle et des déclarations murmurées : de doux rêves en somme. Mais, comprenant qu'il se noie dans une obsession de plus en plus profonde, Sirius n'a plus d'autre choix que de forcer la barrière qui sépare le rêve de la réalité.
1. La Frontière de Verre

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi. Cette histoire est une traduction de Children of the Shadows. Les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter sont, aux dernières nouvelles, la propriété de JK Rowling.

Merci à ma toute nouvelle beta, Lyly.u., pour son travail haut en couleur !

Chapitre I : La Frontière de Verre 

_Rien d'autre qu'une fine couche de verre ne les séparait. On aurait dit qu'elle était quasi-inexistante : transparente, immaculée ; comme si Sirius pouvait atteindre ce qui s'y trouvait derrière __en tendant simplement la main. Pas même la lumière ne se reflétait sur sa surface, __atteignant__ directement ses yeux. Il ne les plissait pourtant pas comme il aurait dû ; la lumière __n'était pas douloureuse, __elle le traversait.__ Si la lumière pouvait traverser si facilement la barrière, peut-être en était t-il également capable, pensait-il._

_S'il étendait la main, alors peut-être que la personne de l'autre côté lui sourirait. Cet homme aux yeux ambrés, hantés et dénués d'éclats qui lui apparaissait sans cesse. Sirius le trou__vait magnifique, pensée en elle-même ironique, puisqu'il ne voyait jamais au-delà de ses yeux. __C'était comme une silhouette sans contours ; excepté ces yeux d'ambre, il ne voyait qu'une myriade de couleurs, et la frêle luminescence de sa peau pâle se diffusait au-delà de toute compréhension humaine. Sirius se demandait si ce n'était pas un ange. Cependant, ce serai__t fauter que de __l'appeler ainsi, __alors même que Sirius discernait clairement le rouge sanguin de ses lèvres, __entrouvertes pour parler._

_Incapable de l'entendre, Siriu__s se rapprocha, une main appuyée contre le verre froid. La silhouette fut surprise par son audace, et, sans autre préavis, la lumière disparut. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent instantanément avant que la lumière ne revienne, dévoilant une main diaphane pressée contre la sienne, de l'autre côté. On aurait dit qu'ils se touchaient vraiment, car la vitre n'était plus froide. Elle était au contraire tiède, comme la chaleur de la peau contre la peau. Sirius fit gliss__er ses doigts dans un mouvement circulaire, observant avec une craint__e révérencieuse__ le bout de leurs doigts danser ensemble dans une lente et parfaite synchronisation : à gauche, puis, tout doucement, balancement à droite avant de s'arrêter, paume contre paume._

_Les lèvres vermeilles remuèrent à nouveau et Sirius avança plus près encore pour entendre, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la vitre._

_- Je t'aime._

* * *

><p>- Encore un de ces rêves ? demanda James, assis à côté de Sirius pour dîner. Tu tires une sale tête.<p>

En effet, c'était bien vrai. Il pouvait voir son reflet déformé sur la surface de la casserole métallique de Lily et il avait l'air proche de l'effondrement. Ses yeux gris étaient cernés de noir et recouverts par un voile de mèches rebelles. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de laver ses cheveux ces derniers jours et son visage n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un rasoir depuis ce qui semblait être des semaines. Lily avait déjà mentionné sans vraiment y mettre les formes, tout en préparant le dîner, que Sirius était « un pouilleux qui porte les même vêtements depuis déjà trois jours et jusqu'à ce que tu te laves, tu peux oublier de te pointer ici pour dîner. » Dans des circonstances normales, Sirius aurait balayé son commentaire sur son apparence d'un sourire accompagné d'une boutade sur les sautes d'humeur des femmes enceintes. Aujourd'hui, cependant, Sirius pouvait dire d'après la quantité de saletés collectées sous ses ongles qu'une bonne douche lui ferait peut-être du bien. Il se demanda si Lily lui couperait la tête pour oser demander s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa salle de bain ; il n'avait pas encore terminé de réparer le chauffe-eau dans la sienne.

- C'est toujours le même, marmonna Sirius, détournant les yeux de son reflet. Jusqu'au moindre détail, à part que…

Il hésita, observant Lily apporter le reste du repas sur la table. Celle-ci le regarda curieusement.

- A part que je sens qu'il se rapproche. A chaque rêve qui passe, je suis un peu plus près ; je le touche presque, mais non…

- D'accord, déclara James avec un soupir confus tout en commençant à empiler de la salade dans son assiette.

C'était sa façon de dire qu'il préférait commencer à manger plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre la conversation. Sirius n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber si facilement. Les Potter étaient tout ce qu'il avait en terme de famille et les seuls à qui il pouvait se confier, parce qu'il était de loin trop pauvre pour se payer un psy.

- Vous croyez que je vais mourir ?

- Sirius Orion Black ! gronda Lily, une fourchette menaçante pointée vers son visage. Je t'interdis de répéter ce genre de choses, que ce soit à ma table ou en dehors !

- C'est juste une hypothèse, protesta Sirius. Vous vous souvenez de cette émission pourrie qu'on a regardée à la télé l'autre jour ? Ils parlaient de ces gens qui ont approché la mort. Certains savaient qu'ils allaient mourir parce qu'ils avaient vu une lumière blanche ou un ange. C'est peut-être ce qu'il m'arrive !

- Le paradis est bien le dernier endroit où tu iras, Sirius Black, se moqua Lily. Maintenant, mange tes brocolis. Et je ne veux pas te voir les pousser au coin de ton assiette ni les faire disparaître. Tu n'as plus cinq ans. La grossesse nous donne un troisième œil, Black, et je peux te voir même en les fermant tous.

- Ta femme est hors de contrôle, _Jamie-boy_, commenta Sirius, poignardant ses légumes avec dégoût.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et resta coi, obéissant, lorsqu'elle le menaça d'un regard sévère.

Si Sirius devait décrire franchement son meilleur ami, ce serait par l'adjectif _soumis_. Ou peut-être que _dominé_ serait plus approprié. Lily profitait pleinement de sa grossesse, non-seulement parce qu'elle lui faisait une plus grosse poitrine, mais aussi parce que c'était une excuse pour déverser toute sa légendaire rage sur de pauvres innocents sous le couvert des « hormones. » _Que des conneries_, voilà ce qu'en pensait Sirius, parce que les hommes eux aussi avaient des hormones, mais tout ce qu'il en ressortait c'était une forte envie de sexe.

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, vous savez, persista Sirius, rougissant furieusement sous les regards incrédules qu'il reçut.

- Tu es sûr que c'est pas encore un de tes fantasmes pervers ? demanda James avec un reniflement moqueur. Parce ça m'en a tout l'air. Peut-être que les lumières blanches et tout ces trucs-là t'excitent.

- Ça ne marche pas vraiment dans ce cas, répliqua Sirius aigrement. Parce que j'étais aussi flaccide que les toasts du matin de Lily.

Il évita avec facilité la pantoufle que lui jeta Lily et sourit, retournant à son repas.

- Le truc, c'est que ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve. Ça ne me réveille pas en sursaut et je dors tranquillement jusqu'au matin. C'est au moment où j'ouvre les yeux que je me sens léthargique. Plus tard, j'ai l'impression d'être épuisé et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre, fixant son assiette.

- Le pire, c'est que je veux y retourner. Je veux le revoir.

- Sirius, dit Lily en posant une main sur la sienne avec tendresse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passerais pas à l'hôpital demain ? Je te ferai passer quelques tests. Je pourrais peut-être te prescrire des potions de _Sommeil sans Rêves_. Tu te sentiras mieux en un rien de temps.

Sirius acquiesça, s'occupant la bouche avec son poulet pour éviter de dire qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de potions. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de rêver.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent plongées dans le silence, ponctué seulement par le crissement des fourchettes contre les assiettes et Sirius qui tentait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ses brocolis sans avoir à les manger. En vain, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait, il recevait de violents coups dans les tibias de Lily suivis par des ricanements de la part de James. En toute honnêteté, Sirius voulait des réponses. Il voulait savoir ce que ces rêves signifiaient et s'ils voulaient vraiment dire qu'il allait mourir. Sirius se demanda s'il accepterait la mort aussi facilement si on lui en donnait le choix. Cette fois encore, étant donné les circonstances et l'agitation dans laquelle se trouvait le Monde Sorcier à l'heure actuelle, la mort n'était pas un concept si éloigné. Certes… Voldemort étendait son pouvoir à travers tout le pays, et peut être même au-delà. Même les sangs-purs n'étaient plus hors de danger ; pas à moins de rejoindre les rangs. La guerre se préparait, Sirius pouvait le sentir.

- Tu dois te laver avant de te faire jeter de l'entraînement, mon vieux, dit James avec une claque sur le dos après le dîner. Même Maugrey se plaignait de l'odeur aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne lui reste qu'une moitié de nez.

Sirius approuva distraitement.

- A propos… je n'oserais pas te demander de me prêter une serviette et quelques affaires propres.

* * *

><p>Sirius s'allongea et grogna de contentement au contact l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles endoloris et assouplissait ses articulations. Il avait presque oublié à quel point un bon bain chaud pouvait faire du bien et il s'installa, dos contre la céramique froide, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sirius ne pouvait pas nier que la salle de bain de Lily était bien mieux que la sienne, même si elle restait un peu trop féminine. D'une part, l'eau chaude n'avait pas cette teinte verdâtre. Et puis, l'avantage de vivre avec une femme était que tout avait une agréable odeur de fleurs. Cette garantie lui aurait presque fait reconsidérer ses préférences, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était en train de verser une grande quantité de bain moussant parfumé à l'orange sous le robinet ouvert et se rende compte à quel point il était efféminé*.<p>

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, murmura Sirius pour lui-même en fermant les yeux.

Subitement, il sentit toute sa léthargie et son épuisement le rattraper. L'entraînement rigoureux, la Guerre qu'il essayait en vain d'ignorer - _ignore, ignore, ignore et elle disparaîtra, __comme le petit Reggie_. Sirius se sentait si fatigué par tout ce qui l'entourait ; tellement las de la quantité d'efforts qu'il devait fournir même pour se lever le matin. Encore maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, tout ce qu'il apercevait était des tâches noires troublant sa vue. Et plus il clignait des yeux, plus elles s'étendaient, comme s'il était atteint de cécité. Il devrait paniquer. Ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. S'il était bien en train de devenir aveugle, alors il devrait être terrifié. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sirius était bien trop exténué pour ça.

Alors il ferma les yeux.

Les ouvrit.

Les ferma encore.

Et les ouvrit.

Les referma.

_Les rouvrit, seulement pour voir une paire d'yeux ambrés étincelants lui retourner son regard des profondeurs de l'obscurité._

_Sirius sursauta, tenta de reculer et se retrouva sous l'eau, ses cris paniqués s'échappant sous formes de bulles silencieuses. N'inspire pas ! N'inspire pas ou tu mourras ! Il atteignit la surface, uniquement pour rencontrer une bar__rière, la même vitre fine qui était présente dans ses rêves. Elle était aussi solide que l'acier et produisait des bruits sourds à chaque fois qu'il cognait dessus, comme s'il émettait un appel au secours désespéré en Morse. Il était piégé, comme une simple mouche, tambourinant contre le verre encore et encore__ sans aucune considération pour la douleur que ce geste lui causait. Ses yeux le piquaient mais il se força à les garder ouverts ; se força à regarder au travers de la vitre où les yeux d'ambres le fixaient toujours avec ce qui semblait être de la confusion. C'était presque comme si l'homme derrière la vitre ne comprenait pas la lutte dans laquelle Sirius était engagé, ne voyait pas son visage pâlir en raison du manque d'air, ou la façon dont ses cheveux flottaient autour de lui au grès d__es courants __engendrées par ses mouvements._

_- Tu peux respirer, souffla une voix. _

_Sirius arrêta de se débattre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en effet, il pouvait. Sa main vint immédiatement se poser à son cou__, cherchant à tâtons le moindre signe de branchies. Il __n'y en avait pas. Mais l'eau ne s'engouffrait pas dans ses poumons il sentait seulement les picotements du chlore dans ses yeux._

_- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Sirius. _

_Ses cordes vocales n'émettaient aucun son, mais la lueur au fond des yeux ambrés lui dit qu'il avait été compris malgré tout._

_- Dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici._

_- Je n'ai n__ulle p__art d'autre où aller, répondit l'autre, l'air presque triste. _

_Un front reposa contre la surface de la vitre et Siri__us put, pour l__a première fois, apercevoir des traits bien définis : les rides courbes traversant son front, la fine arrête de son nez, les mèches éparses de ses cheveux châtains. La voix était __plus claire que dans que dans ses autres rêves, comme si elle possédait plus de force à présent. C'était une voix douce, assourdissante de par sa tranquillité ;__ rauque parce q__u'inutilisée._

_- Je suis __en train de mourir ? demanda Sirius, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le verre au même endroit que celui de l'homme. _

_Comme l'autre fois, il ressentit la chaleur confortable d'un contact. _

_Il y eut un rire, __bas et légèr__ement condescendant._

_- Non._

_Et sans autre préavis, la vitre se brisa. _

* * *

><p>*Jeu de mot intraduisible entre le terme « fruit », qui désigne en anglais un homme qui affiche clairement ses tendances homosexuelles et le gel douche à l'orange.<p> 


	2. Distinguer la Réalité

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi. Cette histoire est une traduction d'une fic de Children of the Shadows. Les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter sont, aux dernières nouvelles, la propriété de JK Rowling.

Chapitre II : Distinguer la réalité

_Sirius fixait ses pieds, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient nus. Il se rappelait pourtant avoir mis ses chaussures ; se souvenait distinctement que ses chaussettes dépareillées lui avaient valu de__ se faire admonester par__ Lily. Malgré ça, il se retrouvait là, des brins d'herbes se faufilant entre ses o__rteils, __chatouillant la voûte sensible de ses pieds. En comparaison, le banc sur lequel il était assis était dur et rugueux. Sirius se fit la remarque que s'il était aussi nu que ses pieds, sa peau aurait été __piquetée de petites épines de bois acérées. Mais alors, il se serait réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Son rêve au__rait pris fin lorsqu'il aurait senti la douleur._

_Pas si loin de ses pieds, de l'eau ondulait dans un clapotis apaisant. Il se demanda distraitement si c'était une rivière ou bien un lac, mais se retrouva incapable de vérifier. Peu impo__rte à quel point il e__ssayait de relever la tête, il parvenait tout au plus à lever les yeux jusqu'à apercevoir l'ombre diffuse de ses propres cils. C'était comme si quelqu'un le retenait par la nuque, le forçant à garder les yeux à terre. Sirius détestait ça ; il avait horreur être soumis. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il essaya de faire taire le sentiment de panique qui montait en lui et se répéta que c'était une illusion. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. _

_- J'ai toujours adoré le lac de Poudlard…_

_Sirius se tendit en sentant une présence se glisser à côté de lui sur le banc. Ils ne se touchai__ent pas mais Sirius pouvait sentir la proximité de leurs mains et le léger frottement de leurs c__uisses. Ces sensations envoyèrent des frissons courir dans tout son corps et il enroula ses bras autour de lui, tentant de se contrôler du mieux qu'il __pouvait._

_- Je m'asseyais ici après les cours et je plongeais mes pieds dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que ma peau soit toute fripée. Parfois, je sautais des repas entiers pour rester ici._

_Et sur ces mots, Sirius se retrouva de nouveau à fixer ses pieds, immergés cette fois dans l'eau. Ç'aurait dû être froid, mais __ça ne l'était pas. __La température restait la même que quand ses pieds reposaient sur le sol. Tout ce que Sirius sentait étaient les vas-et-viens de l'eau qui s'infiltrait entre ses orteils. C'était en quelque sorte apaisant, mais pas assez pour étouffer l'appréhension qui montait en lui. Il allait mourir. __Il le savait. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication à ces visions ou à la pression sur sa nuque qui le restreignait. Il allait mourir._

_Un peu__ à l'écart de ses pieds, __Sirius aperçut ce qui semblait être le commencement d'une formation de ve__rre, morceau par morceau. __Le verre s'élevait du fond des eaux, en apparence presque cristallin, et s'immisçait entre lui et « la présence. » La lumière était piégée entre chaque cristal, faisant virevolter une palette de couleurs avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Le verre atteignait presque les genoux de Sirius à présent._

_- Tu n'es pas en train de mourir, dit la voix avec un accent de tristesse._

_- Ne mens pas, répliqua Sirius, la voix rauque._

_Il voulait relever la tête. Il voulait plonger son regard dans les yeux d'ambre et demander pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il ici ?_

_- Tu n'es pas en train de mourir, Sirius._

_- Ne mens pas ! gronda celui-ci, serrant les poings. Ne me mens pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais ici si je ne suis pas en train de mourir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empêches même de lever la tête ?_

_- Personne ne t'en empêche excepté toi-même, répondit la voix d'un ton sévère. C'est ta peur qui te force à garder la tête baissée, tout comme c'est elle qui crée cette barrière entre nous. La seule raison pour laquelle elle est transparente est parce que ta curiosité interfère. Tu __**veux**__ me voir._

_Un sentiment de frustration monta en lui._

_- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Si ce n'est pas pour me tuer, alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

_- Je voulais te voir._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime. _

_Sirius se mordit la lèvre, observant la frontière de verre qui s'était formée entre eux se rétracter petit à petit comme si quelqu'un défaisait simplement les pièces d'un puzzle. Il essaya de relever la tête, ma__is elle é__tait toujours mai__ntenue avec f__orce. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, alors il resta là, à fixer les pieds plongés dans l'eau à côté des siens.__ Ils étaient pâles, tellement qu'ils semblaient fait uniquement de lumière._

_- Quel est ton nom ?_

_- Moony, répondit la voix. _

_Sirius y perçut un sourire._

_- Tu peux m'appeler Moony._

_La pression derrière sa nuque se desserra et Sirius sut alors qu'il pouvait lever les yeux. Cependant, il garda la tête baissée, se demandant s'il devrait. Il en avait vraiment, vraiment envie mais il savait aussi que s'il le faisait, les choses changeraient. Il ne savait pas dans quel sens ni pourquoi, mais il savait que sa peur n'était pas sans fondements et il croyait en son instinct. Il se replia sur lui-même __dans une position défensive, le front posé __contre ses genoux et ses bras serrés autour de son corps. Il avait toujours aussi peur. Il ne se souvenait pas __avoir jamais été aussi lâche._

_Une main chaude se posa sur son dos et sans plus attendre, il releva d'un seul coup la tête. Il allait finalement pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette voix qui le hant-_

* * *

><p>- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Lily ? Sirius frotta ses joues douloureuses et lança un regard assassin à Lily Potter.<p>

Elle se tenait à côté de lui, les mains sur les hanches. La proéminence de son ventre atteignait des sommets à présent, même si elle n'en était qu'à son septième mois. De sa position sur le banc d'attente, Sirius ne pouvait pas voir grand chose de ce qui se trouvait derrière de son ventre ; rien excepté sa tignasse rousse, ses joues sillonnées de tâches de rousseur, son nez en trompette et ses yeux verts étincelants.

Elle avait l'air inquiète.

- Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Sirius cligna des yeux et les frotta d'un geste fatigué. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait somnolé et comme après chaque réveil, il se sentait encore plus épuisé qu'avant. Malgré tout, il afficha un sourire rassurant pour ne pas inquiéter Lily davantage.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière.

Ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'il n'en eut conscience et il dut se battre pour garder les yeux ouverts. Un sentiment de déception s'infiltra lentement en lui, mais dans les méandres de son esprit brumeux, il ne pouvait se rappeler pourquoi. Il se souvenait seulement que son rêve avait été interrompu.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle perte.

- Sirius…

Lily dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient les yeux et posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Je suis vraiment inquiète à ton sujet.

Sirius repoussa sa main, remettant ses cheveux en place et recouvrant ses yeux.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, je vais bien.

Il essaya de lui sourire mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à relever le coin de ses lèvres. Il voulait un lit. Non, il avait seulement besoin d'une excuse pour pouvoir refermer les yeux.

- Qu'ont donné les résultats ? demanda-t-il, et même pour lui, ses mots semblaient marmonnés et distants.

- Rien, soupira Lily, s'asseyant à côté de lui et le laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Il se sentait déjà sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Les résultats sont normaux. Il n'y absolument rien qui cloche.

Elle renifla et Sirius réalisa avec une pointe de surprise qu'elle pleurait.

- Désolée, dit-elle avec un petit rire gêné, essuyant ses yeux. Saletés d'hormones. Tiens, prends ça. De la Pimentine.

Elle lui tendit une petit fiole remplie d'un liquide grisâtre. Sirius l'avala d'une seule gorgée puis s'essuya la bouche. Une petite partie de lui se réjouissait des larmes d'inquiétude de Lily, mais il était principalement gêné. Ils avaient parcouru un bout de chemin depuis l'école, lorsque Sirius l'accusait encore de lui voler James pour en faire un ennuyeux citoyen bien respectueux des lois. Elle aimait Sirius à présent plus que ne l'avait jamais fait sa propre famille.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, lui assura Sirius en lui rendant sa fiole avec la sensation rafraîchissante d'être finalement bien réveillé.

Ses yeux le piquaient toujours malgré tout.

- J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de sommeil et tout ira bien. Je dois faire quelque chose de travers. J'achèterai un nouveau matelas ou quelque chose dans le genre demain, je te le promets.

Elle ne répondit qu'un son de gorge, non pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais parce qu'elle essayait désespérément de contrôler une autre vague de larmes qui menaçait de déborder au coin de ses yeux. Elle déglutit un grand coup, ses lèvres émettant un bruit sec lorsqu'elle les ouvrit pour parler.

- Reste à la maison ce soir, Sirius. Je préparerai la chambre d'ami pour toi.

- Lily…

- Ce n'était pas une demande, Sirius, coupa Lily sévèrement. Si quelque chose devait arriver, j'aurais au moins le soulagement de nous savoir à côté. Je croyais que tu te laissais juste aller, mais ça devient pire d'heure en heure. Même James s'inquiète.

Lily pris ses deux mains et les serra dans les siennes.

- J'ai parlé à James par cheminée et je lui ai demandé de poser un jour de maladie pour toi. Pas de mais ! gronda-t-elle en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche pour protester. La Pimentine durera le temps de rentrer à la maison et de manger un peu. Ensuite, tu iras dormir. J'ai fini de travailler, donc je serai là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Lily, tu sais, je n'ai pas…

- Tais-toi, Black, admonesta-t-elle, bien que sa voix manquât de conviction.

Elle le releva de force et le conduit au deuxième étage sans plus écouter ses protestations jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent à la résidence des Potter par le réseau des cheminées. A peine arrivés, elle le poussa dans la salle de bain, le pressant pour qu'il se lave alors que lui en était encore à tousser, entièrement couvert de suie. Il n'était pas question de contredire Lily, en cela qu'elle soit enceinte ou non. Sirius se résigna alors à obéir à chacun de ses caprices, remerciant tous les dieux de ne pas être hétéro et par dessus tout, de ne pas être James Potter. Il mit consciencieusement les habits de James, hésitant un moment face à la chemise trop courte qui lui arrivait au-dessus du nombril et qui le faisait ressembler à une star porno bon marché. Il ne se plaint pas lorsque Lily entassa de la nourriture dans son assiette comme si elle essayait de recréer le Mont Everest. Il ne dit pas un mot non plus quand elle insista pour qu'ils regardent une émission bidon à la télé en leur servant un thé qui avait étrangement un léger arrière-goût amer.

- James et moi ne serons pas à la maison ce soir, l'informa Lily. Nous reviendrons d'ici quelques heures mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoie-nous un Patronus. Rien d'autre.

Sirius renifla de dégoût mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne voulait pas se disputer, mais la haine dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Lily

- J'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes, dit-elle avec mélancolie, ses yeux verts brillants lorsqu'elle les tourna vers lui. Nous aidons des gens, Sirius. Nous faisons une différence. Ça pourrait te donner une chance de…

- Je fais ma part au ministère, merci, répondit-il froidement.

Il avala le reste de son thé d'une traite avec une légère grimace lorsque le liquide lui brûla la gorge au passage. L'Ordre : Sirius préférait mourir plutôt que de les rejoindre. Ils n'aidaient personne, ne formaient aucune résistance. Ils n'étaient que de simples petits insectes qui fonçaient vers les ennuis ; des pions utiles à Dumbledore dans le jeu stratégique qu'il jouait contre Voldemort. Un jeu qu'ils n'essayaient même pas de comprendre. Tel était le pouvoir de Dumbledore : il tuait avec bonté. Le pétillement de ses yeux bleus était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour enrôler des gens naïfs comme James et Lily, pour leur faire croire que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Sirius avait failli tomber dans le panneau une fois, mais il ne referait pas la même erreur. Plus jamais.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que le ministère ignore.

- Il y a aussi beaucoup de choses que l'Ordre ne sait pas, rétorqua Sirius en secouant la tête.

Il se sentait tout étourdi. Il y avait encore un peu de temps avant que les effets de la Pimentine ne s'estompent, alors il pourquoi se sentait-il fatigué tout à coup ?

- Beaucoup de choses vous sont cachées pendant que vous mettez volontairement vos vies en danger. Et pas seulement les vôtres, mais aussi celle de mon filleul.

Il cligna des yeux, essayant de rester concentré sur son visage rougissant. Il ne la laissa pas se défendre et continua presque immédiatement.

- Où était l'Ordre lorsque les Potter se sont fait tuer dans leur propre maison ? Où était-il quand Regulus avait besoin d'aide quand il cherchait désespérément à s'enfuir ? Il était en mission pour l'Ordre, alors où étaient-ils ? Et pour les Prewett. Tu penses peut-être que Molly souhaitait vraiment perdre ses frères pendant cette bataille dans le parc ?

- Les Prewett sont morts en se battant pour ce en quoi ils croyaient, de même pour ton frère, répondit Lily froidement. Nous ne sommes pas des Dieux, Sirius. Nous ne prétendons pas tout savoir, mais nous essayons d'aider. Regulus était…

Sirius voulait en dire plus tellement plus. Il voulait lui parler de Regulus, de la façon dont chacun des aspects de sa vie avait été manipulé ; d'abord par leurs parents, puis par Voldemort, et enfin Dumbledore. Cet idiot, idiot de Regulus, qui pleurait toujours à la moindre petite chose lorsqu'il était petit. Avait-il vraiment cru qu'il pourrait sauver le monde, être un héros ? Il avait seulement dix-sept ans quand Dumbledore l'avait envoyé pour une mission avec pour seule issue la mort et son corps flottant parmi les Inferius. Regulus n'avait pas voulu mourir. Regulus n'aurait jamais voulu mourir. Comme Sirius, il avait seulement voulu être libre…

* * *

><p><em>A la seconde où il sentit un souffle contre sa joue, il sut qu'il n'était plus avec Lily. Il savait, et pourtant il gardait les yeux clos, un sentiment d'anticipation montant en lui et se répandant dans son corps comme de la fumée<em>_ qui s'échapperait d'un feu ardent. La perspective d'être capable de voir plus que ces yeux d'am__bre, plus que cette lumière pâle à laquelle il s'était si facilement habitué le faisait trembler. Une main fine s'enroula autour de la sienne, interrompant ses tremblements, mais jetant le chaos dans ses sentiments. Il ne savait que penser, alors à la place, il se concentra sur les mains qui serraient les siennes : sur les doigts tenant les siens et qui, calleux, traçaient de lents cercles sur le dos de sa main. Ces doigts avaient l'air si fragile – comme si, à l'image d'une patte d'oiseau, ils n'étaient que peau sur os – mais ils étaient pourtant large, à n'en pas douter ceux d'un homme. Il était dur de croire qu'il y avait à peine quelques jours de ça, une vitre se dressait entre eux. À présent, en sentant la chaleur de cette main __dans la sienne et son poids réconfortant, Sirius pensait que ç'avait été, en effet, exactement ça – rien qu'une fine barrière de peur. _

_- __Tu n'es pas en train de mourir, chuchota la voix, si près que Sirius ressentait un fourmillement sur sa joue qui ressemblait à la sensation de lèvres qui s'y poseraient. Tu ne vas pas mourir, je te le promets…_

_Sirius laissa échapper un léger rire._

_- Je te crois._

_Et sur ces paroles, il ouvrit les yeux et son cœur rata un battement._

_- Moony…_

_Le nom était presque comique, associé à l'homme en face de lui. Il était, en l'absence de meilleur mot, sublime. Non, c'était faux. Il était sublime __**aux yeux de Sirius**__. Il n'avait pas l'air si différent de la lueur pâle qu'il apercevait dans ses précédents rêves ; sa peau était si blanche qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle i__rradiait, comme iridescente. __On pouvait distinguer, derrière des mèches de cheveux en désordre, des yeux si larges que c'en était presque dérangeant. Les fines lèvres rosées s'ouvrirent dans une fascination éhontée lorsque Sirius leva finalement la main pour le toucher._

_C'était __**réel**__, réalisa Sirius en laissant un doigt parcourir l'arrête zigzagante du nez de Moony. On aurait dit qu'il avait souffert de multiples cassures et n'avait pas été soigné correctement._

_- Où somm__es-no__us ? demanda-t-il, laissant sa main retomber sur le lit._

_Il prétendit ne pas remarquer le mouvement de Moony qui, tout e__n venant s'asseoir s__ur le lit, se rapprocha de lui. Sa cuisse touchait maintenant la hanche de Sirius._

_- Dans la maison de mes parents, à Somerset._

_Sirius s'assit immédiatement en tirant à lui les draps vert foncé. Il se sentait tout à coup coupable comme s'il était en danger d'être surpris avec un__ copain__. Il regarda autour de lui, apercevant les murs blancs et l'ameublement, restreint au strict minimum. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce indiquant qu'une personne vivait ici. A l'exception du lit, __il n'y avait qu'une petite bibliothèque sur laquelle trônait une poignée de livres avec une petite armoire intégrée. _

_- Ils sont ici ? _

_Moony gloussa._

_- Non._

_- Oh, lâcha Sirius. Désolé._

_- Ils sont en vie dans le__ monde réel._

_Sirius fronça des sourcils._

_- Mais je croyais… que tout ça était vrai._

_Moony secoua la tête et expliqua avec un sourire complaisant. _

_- C'est seulement l'endroit où je voudrais être._

_- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y es pas ? demanda Sirius, sentant sa curiosité surpasser sa gêne._

_Puisque tout ça n'était pas réel, alors pourquoi s'encombrer des convenances ?_

_- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais nulle part où aller, mais si tes parents sont en vie, alors tu as une maison. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y retourne pas ? Pourquoi venir vers moi ? _

_Moony eut un rire amer. _

_- Parce que ça serait plus douloureux encore de les voir eux plutôt que toi._

_- Tu parles toujours par énigmes ? lâcha Sirius. _

_Il se hasarda à jeter un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien au dehors. Aucun paysage : pas de pelouse, pas de ciel, pas même la lumière du soleil ne filtrait ; on ne distinguait qu'un gouffre obscur et profond. Moony ne s'était probablement pas souvenu de cet aspect de la maison, réalisa-t-il, et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il n'y avait rien. Cette simple idée avait quelque chose de dérangeant._

_- Mes parents ne se souviennent pas de moi, dit Moony avec un haussement d'épaule, tentant de paraître nonchalant bien que ses yeux d'ambre brillaient plus que d'habitude. Ma mère est une moldue, alors j'ai eu peur pour leur sécurité. Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans, je les ai drogués, je me suis introduit dans leur chambre la nuit et ai effacé tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de moi. Ça m'a pris des heures pour en reconstruire de nouveaux. Je n'avais droit à aucune erreur et je ne pouvais laisser aucun vide. J'avais quelques… relations au Ministère qui m'ont aidé à changer leur nom et leurs dossiers. Je les ai ensuite fait déménager dans une nouvelle maison, pour une nouvelle vie._

_Moony pressa la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux puis regarda à travers la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en réalisant l'obscurité qui régnait dehors. Sirius ne put que regarder avec émerveillement les ténèbres s'évanouir progressivement pour laisser place à un jardin et à une autre maison proche de la leur._

_- On est dans la maison que j'ai choisie pour eux, continua-t-il en se détournant de la fenêtre comme si rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire ne s'était produit. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ; j'ai choisi une maison avec une chambre supplémentaire, que j'aurais pu utiliser en revenant._

_Sirius déglutit, comprenant tout à coup pourquoi cette chambre était aussi vide. N'y restaient que les affaires que Moony pouvait se permettre de laisser derrière lui, dans l'espoir qu'il ne serait pas complètement oublié. Soudain, Sirius se retrouva debout pour se diriger vers les étagères, désireux d'en savoir plus cherchant à apprendre quel genre de personne était Moony et les livres qu'il lisait._

_- J'étais si stupide, l'entendit-il murmurer. Je pensais que la guerre serait bientôt terminée. Je rêvais du jour où je reviendrais à la maison, j'imaginais qu'ils me reconnaîtraient tout de même comme leur fils malgré leurs souvenirs effacés. _

_Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens. Alors il r__esta planté là, le dos tourné face à Moony, prétendant lire les titres de chaque livre avec une gr__ande concentration : __Le Guide d'Hitchhiker__, __Les Bêtes Magiques__, __L'Arc-en-ciel de la gravité__, __The Shining__, __Loups-Garous et Sorciers__… _

_- Mes parents, dit Sirius nerveusement en pourléchant ses lèvres sèches, étaient racistes et intolérants. Ils étaient insupport__ables, alors qu__and j'ai eu seize ans, je me…_

_- Suis enfuit, termina Moony._

_Sirius tourna la tête, surpris._

_- Je sais… _

_**Comment, **__voulait demander Sirius. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Moony éclata d'une violente quinte de toux. Son corps fin se convulsa sous sa force et il s'accrocha aux draps à la recherche d'un appui, ses yeux serrés si forts que des larmes s'en échappèrent. Sirius observa avec horreur des gouttelettes de sang, rouges comme des éclats de rubis, tacher les draps. Mais ce n'était pas le sang qui l'effrayait ; c'était les ténèbres. La noirceur s'étendait sur le corps de Moony comme la petite vérole : de légères taches qui sillonnaient ses mains et s'étendaient jusqu'à son visage. C'était comme la fenêtre recouverte par le voile de noirceur, seulement cette fois, c'était Moony qui se retrouvait englouti par les orifices noirs qui recouvraient sa peau._

_Sirius sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge._

_La barrière entre eux se reformait et des perles cristallines apparaissant aux pieds de Sirius à un rythme précipité. Il recula jusqu'à se cogner violemment le dos contre __la bibliothèque__. Plusieurs livres tombèrent sur le sol et l'un deux rebondit sur le mur de verre qui s'élevait à présent au niveau de son menton. Le mur se forma__it maintenant en c__ercles concentriques, comme s'il adoptait la forme de son visage. Pendant ce temps, Moony avait ouvert les yeux malgré sa toux. L'espace entre eux s'__était refermé et Siri__us ne le voyait plus qu'à travers la vitre comme de vagues éclats de couleur ponctuels sur un tableau noir. Ses yeux étaient la seule partie de son corps qui restait intacte, et ils avaient l'air terrifiés. Moony disait quelque chose, mais Sirius ne pouvait l'entendre au travers du bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas voir au-delà des éclaboussures de sang de l'autre côté qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'étaient transformées en larges flaques rouges et qui, tout doucement, accaparaient sa vision._

_Il ferma les yeux, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, espérant que le rêve allait finir. Il voulait se réveiller. Il voulait __**se réveiller**__._

* * *

><p>- Shhh, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller, mon chéri, laisse tout sortir.<p>

Des mains tendres retenaient ses cheveux en arrière pendant qu'il vomissait dans une bassine. Sa gorge le brûla douloureusement lorsqu'il tenta de reprendre son souffle avant de se vider à nouveau de son déjeuner. Lily chuchotait sans discontinuer des mots apaisants à son oreille et frottait son dos en un geste circulaire.

- Ça va aller, Sirius. On est là.

- Tiens.

James s'agenouilla face à lui et lui tendit un verre d'eau après qu'il eut terminé. Lorsqu'il vit que la main de Sirius tremblait trop pour tenir le verre, James l'amena lui même à ses lèvres, gardant une main derrière sa tête pour le soutenir. Sirius avala l'eau à grandes goulées. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il appuya le verre froid contre son front, la respiration tremblante, rassuré par le contact. Des frissons courraient toujours le long de son corps, mais à présent, ceux-ci étaient plutôt causés par le la sensation glacée qui s'insinuait dans ses os à cause de sa sueur refroidie.

_S'il vous plaît_, pria Sirius avec ferveur, _faites que ce soit la réalité. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit la réalité. Je ne veux pas y retourner. _Il regarda par la fenêtre et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les étoiles illuminer le ciel et la lune, ronde et brillante, lui rendre son regard. Demain allait être le jour de la pleine lune. _Tout ça est réel. James et Lily sont réels._

Lily, prête à fondre en larmes et James, tout aussi secoué : ils étaient réels.

- Je croyais que tu lui avais donné la potion, Lily, murmura James en retirant la bassine. Il était supposé avoir un sommeil sans rêves, alors pourquoi...

Sirius déglutit. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Lily n'avait probablement pas mis la bonne dose, bien qu'elle fût une Guérisseuse expérimentée. La potion s'était sûrement dissipée entre temps et le rêve était revenu pour se venger. Tout ça était réel. James et Lily étaient réels. Ce monde était réel ; pas une invention ni le souvenir d'une maison qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il était réel.

- Sirius, tu es trempé, dit Lily d'une voix mal assurée, essayant de changer de sujet.

Celle-ci n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. James l'aida à se mettre debout sur ses jambes tremblantes et à regagner son lit.

- Enlève-moi ça, je vais te chercher des rechanges. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça.

Il la laissa faire en la voyant tendre une main pour faire tomber sa chemise au le sol. Elle se rétracta aussitôt avec un hoquet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Sirius, tu t'es blessé ? s'exclama-t-elle en touchant son dos de ses mains froides.

Sirius tressaillit de douleur lorsqu'elle appuya sur l'espace entre ses omoplates.

- Ça n'était pas là ce matin ! Sirius, quand est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?

Sirius étira le cou pour regarder en arrière et aperçut les lignes horizontales qui s'étendaient le long de ses omoplates – des bleus violacés. Il y avait une autre ligne en parallèle sur le bas de son dos. Sirius fronça des sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de m'être fait mal. Je ne...

Il sentit à nouveau son estomac se contracter désagréablement au moment où une la vision de la bibliothèque traversa son esprit. Il s'était cogné violemment quand Moony avait commencé à...

Cette fois, Sirius ne vomit rien d'autre que de la bile et de l'eau.

**Réel**. C'était bel et bien réel...


End file.
